


Quick & Dirty

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: While the reader and Dean are trapped in purgatory, they try to bring some fun back into their relationship…A/N: Fulfills the Blowjob square for SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 29





	Quick & Dirty

Purgatory had very little going for it in your opinion. You were constantly filthy, always covered in blood and grime, always on the run, always hunting something down. Sometimes it felt like you went days without uttering another word to Dean.

Others you almost forgot that you were actually in love with each other.

“Y/N,” said Dean one afternoon as you washed up in the river. You grabbed your blade from your back pocket, spinning around. “We’re good. You look…nice is all.”

“Nice?” you asked, going back to splashing your face.

“Pretty,” he said. You felt him run his hand over your head, watching you clean off your arms. “You are still pretty to me, sweetheart.”

“It’s not like we got time for that stuff,” you said, grabbing your jacket to give him a turn but he caught your wrist, staring down at you. “What?”

“We got time,” he said. “We don’t even sleep here. We got all the time in the world.”

“You going to take me on a date to that bush over there?” you laughed. “It’s fine, Dean.”

“I want to touch you. I miss you,” he said. He bent down and gave you a quick kiss, Dean smiling when he stood back up and looked around.

“Like I said, we don’t have time. One of us always has to be keeping watch. We can’t have a make out session and you ain’t getting anywhere near this without a condom,” you said.

“I still love you,” he said, giving your hand a squeeze.

“I love you too and I miss that stuff too. We’ll just have to wait until we get back,” you said as you stood. “Wash up, Dean. It’s my turn to keep a look out.”

“Feels colder than normal tonight,” you whispered, tucked back against a tree next to Dean. 

“I wish we could light a fire,” he said quietly. “Remember that time we went camping and you dropped the entire bag of sparklers in the fire?”

“I’ve never seen you run so fast,” you said, leaning your head on his shoulder, lifting it up after a moment. “You should rest. I’ll keep watch.”

“Alright,” he said. He shifted down to lay but your eyes went down when he started to undo your jeans. 

“Dean. What are you doing?”

“You watch. I’ll be quick about it,” he said. You lifted your gaze back to the tree line, lifting your hips up when he tugged the denim material down. He settled between your legs and licked a careful stripe through your folds. You shuddered, not quite realizing how sensitive you’d grown after ignoring that part of you for quite some time. Dean remembered exactly what he was doing though, licking and sucking and pushing you into a record fast orgasm that had you panting by the time he was fixing your jeans back into place.

“Fuck,” you breathed out. 

“See? We can have a quickie and nothing bad’ll happen,” he said, holding your hand in his. “How’d that feel?”

“Watch the trees,” you said, shakily undoing his belt and shoving down his boxers until his cock popped out. 

You took the soft member into your mouth, shooting a hand up to cover his when he went to moan. You pulled off and shushed him, back on him and using your hand to stroke him in time with your mouth. His breathing caught a few times, Dean fucking his hips up once until you pushed him back down. He was throbbing and you weren’t even sure the last time he came was. 

You hollowed your cheeks as much as you could and swiped your tongue over his slit, teasing the spot just under the head until Dean came and started to fill your mouth. You swallowed it down, Dean biting into his jacket collar before he moved it away, eyes still watching the trees. 

You licked him clean and zipped him back up, leaning back against the tree once more.

“You owe me a dinner when we get back home,” you whispered. He chuckled quietly and nodded.

“Back at ya, sweetheart.”


End file.
